


The President's Grandest Tour

by kae5798



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kae5798/pseuds/kae5798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the President of the United States and Louis is with his school on their annual senior trip to DC. At some point Louis sneaks off on his own, because none of his friends want to get in trouble while at the White House, and he runs into Harry, who decides to give Louis a personal tour that definitely ends in the President's own bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The President's Grandest Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailingships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingships/gifts).



Louis alarm clock awakens him at 6 in the morning with a loud ring which ends up being thrown on the floor with a loud groan. "Stupid piece of shit." Louis mumbles as he lets out a yawn , and pushes the dismiss button, silencing the room. He gets out of the warmth of his covers and groggily moves across his room, over to where his closet was. He rubs his eyes and yanks off a blue and white sweater, along with a pair of red pants. Smirking to himself, he pulls on the tight red pants, and puts on the smug sweater. He looks in the mirror, nodding to himself as he examined his outfit , before grabbing the red suspenders off his dresser and attaching them to his jeans. "Definitely don't think I could get any more patriotic." He says to himself with a laugh, rolling his eyes.

 

The whole part of this field trip was to wish the seniors a farewell by going to Washington , DC. He honestly could care less about the field trip , and was only going to hang out with his mates, as it would be the last time they hung out together for a school related event. He also fancied the president a lot , even though he was close to being double the boys age, as he was 30 and Louis was only being 19, but Louis had always had a thing for older boys anyways. The president was definitely Louis type , and was actually another reason Louis was going since he hoped to try and sneak out of the group he was in and meet the president, since after all it was his last "real" school event , he may as well make it worth while.

 

Louis quickly combs a brush through hair that swept diagonally across his forehead, and brushes his teeth as he memorizes what it would be like to actually get to meet the president, and swoop him off his feet. He silently giggles to himself at the idea, before washing the toothpaste out of his mouth and heading downstairs to where his mum was sitting at the table, checking something on her phone with her eyebrows drawn together. 

 

"Hi mum, how are you doing this fine morning?' He asks sending a wink her way , before kissing her cheek lightly and heading over to where there were pancakes and grabbing a few for him self, along with some syrup.

 

"Good morning to you as well Lou, glad to see your cheery." She says in her thick British accent with a cheeky smile as she looks over to him , before getting up and grabbing some pancakes herself , as she had been waiting for him to come down to start eating. 

 

"Why wouldn't I be, it's my last field trip forever. I will never have to deal with waking up so dreadfully early for some stupid field trip." He replies with a laugh, giving her a shrug. His words were true , he absolutely hated waking up for school and was glad this was the last time he would ever have to wake up so early for school.

 

He finishes his food eating every bite , and washes it down with orange juice as he gets up and throws the silverware and plate into the sink , as well as his glass of orange juice he had mostly finished. He checks his phone and notices that it was almost 7:30 and lets out a sigh as he goes over to the front door and grabs his shoes. He doesn't need his back pack so he leaves it there along the wall, where he will never have to touch it again. He grins at that before making his way over to where his mum was and giving her a hug and kissing her on the top of the head.

 

"I will see you later mum, love you." He tells her, with a grin on his face knowing his mum was probably going to get emotional since it was basically his last day of school.

 

"I can't believe you've grown up so fast. It's your last day of school honey make it worth while , have fun but be safe okay? Love you." She tells the boy, as she kisses him on the cheek with a smile , letting out a few stray tears as she watches her eldest son leave for his last day of school.

 

"I will , I will." He says playfully rolling his eyes , as even she knew that sometimes he was nothing but trouble but he knew how to get away with it, since he had never been caught doing anything bad so she had no choice but to trust him

 

He walks out the door, into the warm spring heat, to where his car was unlocking it. He had convinced his mum for quite the time to let him buy a car , to which she agreed to buy him a used car of his choice that was below budget. Needless to say once the seller at the used car place showed him the Jeep Cherokee , he was in love. He adjusts his mirrors slightly, making sure everything was perfect , and of course checking him self for any stray hairs or out of place things he could have missed. He starts the car up , allowing the cold breeze to hit his body, sending a bit of goosebumps down his body. He began to head to Liam's house since him and Zayn were neighbors and basically were always at each others houses. He enjoyed the spring scenery on his way , the flowers along the road had just blossomed and turned the roads a bit more interesting to look at. As he stopped at a red light , he took out his phone and quickly sends a message to Liam telling him he would be there in a couple minutes before shoving his phone back in the console.

 

Liam, Zayn and Niall had been his best mates all through out high school , and had always done everything together. It had been tough for Louis since he didn't move to America until his freshman year, but Niall welcomed him with open arms and introduced him to his group of friends and everything just went on from there. Niall would have usually stayed at Louis house and just rode with him in the morning , but since he was grounded for staying out too late a few weeks ago, he was just getting a ride with his girl friend Gemma this morning since he lived quite the distance from Louis and didn't own a car which made it easier for him to just get a ride with Gemma so he wouldn't have to wake up so early. He breezes past the houses in the neighborhood, all being fairly large since Zayn and Liam's family both had quite the amount of money, due to both of their parents having well paying jobs mainly in the medical field. As he reaches the house , he lets out a honk, notifying the boys of his presence. The boys come out with Liam wearing an American flag t-shirt along with jeans , and with Zayn sporting a white v-neck that had USA wrote on it in artistic writing. 

 

" Good morning boys , hope I didn't wake you up to early." He says with a laugh as the boys tumble in groggily wiping their eyes and letting out a few yawns. 

 

"Good morning Lou." Liam says happily wrapping his arms around the boy in an embrace , before settling back into his seat, where Zayn had already fallen asleep.

 

"I think Zayn will be the happiest once we don't have to wake up for school so early." Harry says to Liam through the mirror as he backs up , letting out a laugh as he pulled out of his driveway and heads towards the school which was only ten minutes away.

 

"I can't blame him, I've been waiting for the end of the year to come since the first week of school, I'm just happy they are letting us go on a field trip the last day instead of making us actually do some work." He says with a grin as he looks out the window and leaning his head against it as he watches the houses fly by him.

 

Louis just nods in agreement with the boy , as he turns the music up since it had just got done the commercials. All of the boys had been ready for school to end , but Liam was definitely correct about Zayn wanting to leave the most. The boy had never been majorly into academics, besides art. He spent most of his time sketching and drawing various objects for the local art shows. He even spends most of his nights in local art studios and various places like that, just to increase his art schools since he was in fact going to an art college. Louis had always pitied the boy since he had always known what he wanted to do with his life. Louis and Zayn had actually been the least close in the group for the first few months, since Zayn was always so quiet and shy, where as Louis was always one to speak his opinions which had just made them not always compatible. Louis had actually confronted Zayn one day , and asked him why he didn't like him , to which Zayn just told Louis that he did like Louis a lot, and that he was just a bit shy around new people. This had only made Louis give the boy an understanding look as it all began to make sense about why Zayn hardly spoke around Louis. Zayn actually ended up offering to draw Louis as an apology. Of course Louis nodded his head, and gave an excited clap of his hands which led to Zayn laughing and taking him to the art room where they spent a large amount of the amount of time socializing and with Zayn drawing Louis. Ever since then it had only been positive with Zayn , which is why they are so close now, and why there is large framed picture of Louis adorned on the wall.

 

Louis pulls into the school with a smirk on his face , as he pulls into the senior only section in the parking lot, pulling into the closest parking spot he could manage with his car. He takes out a bit of lip gloss he had stolen from his mum and quickly applies it to his lips , aligning it perfectly it on his luscious pink lips and rolls his lips together. Louis had always been openly gay, and had never had a problem with any one knowing. He had made sure that before he was actually part of the group with the guys, that they weren't homophobic or anything, and told them almost right away. They of course had accepted him, and were pretty chill with him being gay and honestly didn't care. If anything, it was actually the hardest to come out to his mum since he was scared of disappointing her, but she also didn't care and said she had known he was since he was little, and had no problem with it, and still loved him the same.

 

Louis hops out of the car excitedly, closing his door, only to open the back door where Zayn was still asleep. Louis rolls his eyes at how the boy could literally sleep through anything, and everything. This was actually why Louis and the rest of the boys were actually late to school almost every day of the school year, since the boy would end up sleeping through his alarm clock and wouldn't even be ready by the time Louis got to his house. This was why Liam had began to go over himself to Zayn's house and wake him up himself towards the later part of the year , since finals were coming up then and they couldn't afford to be late.

 

"Zayn come on love it's time to wake up." He says to the boy , as he shakes the boys shoulders trying to awaken him to no avail.

 

"Just one more minute." He whines , keeping his eyes closed even as the boy shakes his shoulders.

 

"No Zayn we have to go now or we will be late." He says rolling his eyes , as he practically drags him out, planting him on his two feet.

 

"I don't understand why the school couldn't have let us sleep in a bit, since it's are last day an all." He grumbles as he stretches out his limbs and runs a hand through his messy hair, that he hadn't bothered to brush.

 

Louis just shook his head, and began to walk up the sidewalk to where there were 3 buses sitting , all for the seniors field trip. His class was the largest class that the school had ever had, which is why they got to go on an end of the year field trip , because of all the money that was donated through the various families the senior class had. The boys had all been placed in the same group, due to much requesting , which meant they were all on the same bus. Louis lead the boys to the bus , getting on first and eyeing the bus for an open seat. Louis eyes began to run across each aisle looking for a seat, before spotting Niall and Gemma, along with an open seat in front of them. Niall begins to wave at the boy, which leads Louis to give him a big grin a wave back, as he makes his way to the open seat.

 

"Great to see ya bud." Niall says as Louis approaches giving him a huge hug , as well as the other boys giving them all wide grins as he sits back down in his seat next to Gemma who gave the boys a smile, and said her hello's to each boy.

 

They all squish into the school buses seat with Zayn in the middle of the two boys, and Louis on the outside since he definitely did not want to be the one squished up against the window, which made Liam give a playful glare to the boy as he squished in making Louis laugh. Louis was never big on car rides and was always more of an airplane kind of guy. He never got car sick or anything , just hated having to actually deal with traffic , and people who weren't the best with driving. With a sigh, Louis grabs his headphone and lays back against the seat and closes his eyes, preparing for the 40 minute bus ride they had in front of them. He knows Zayn has already fallen asleep as he feels the boy's head fall lightly onto his shoulder, to which Louis only shakes his head lightly , as he see's Liam give him a smirk , shaking his head as well.

 

The bus ride goes by pretty quickly as Louis mainly just leans into Zayn a bit as he plays on his phone and listens to various music that he has on his phone , since music was always something he adored. He lets himself relax completely in the music as he begins to slowly fall asleep most of the trip. He had always been able to fall asleep quickly on buses since they were just so big and since he grew bored so quickly. He begins to wake up as they pull into D.C and with a bit of traffic which only leads Louis to let a groan letting his head hit back against the seat.

 

"This is why I hate it here." He mumbles out loud, rolling his eyes as he pulled his headphones out and began to look out Liam's window as he lightly pushes Zayn's head to the side so his head was laying on Liam's shoulder instead , as he stretches out his limbs with a yawn.

 

"It's just a bit of traffic of Louis it will be gone soon." Niall says with a sigh, as he begins to shake his leg impatiently since he was very excited as D.C was one of his favorite places to go.

 

"It seems like it's never going to end." Louis whines as the bus hardly even moves due to all the red light's.

 

Louis had never been a patient person, which is why he really , really disliked car rides. He began to look through his phone looking for something to do, and ended up just using Google maps to see how far away they were from the white house. As he set up the destination being the white house , and using his location for the "starting from" section he enters the information in , and watches the screen begin to load. He patiently taps his leg against the floor, which only leads to Zayn groaning and smacking Louis leg down with as he grumbles at him. Louis just gives Zayn a glare, before letting out a squeal as the screen finally comes up. He reads the map, seeing at the top that their was only twenty minutes left, which led Louis to give a huge grin as he turns around and practically shoves his phone in Niall's face. Honestly, if this was any other president but President Styles he wouldn't care , but Louis definitely wouldn't miss a opportunity to see the president's beautiful face in person. Louis begins to smirk to himself as he think's of all the thing's he wants to do to the man, and what he plans on doing once he ditches his group to go find wherever the president was. 

 

As they arrive at the white house, Louis quickly shakes Zayn awake as he begins to yell in excitement, which only earns a few dirty glances from the other fellow students , and Zayn included. He begins to stand up tugging Zayn and Liam along with him as he grins widely at them , going towards the exit of the door.

 

"Louis it's not that big of a deal." He mumbles as he gets up , and stretches his limbs as he follows Louis out the door, rolling his eyes at how excited he was. "It's not like your going to have sex with him or something , I doubt you'll even see him." Zayn says shaking his head.

 

"Actually my friend your wrong." Louis sing songs in a high voice. " I am going off to sneak into where the president is, and if you guys don't want to come, which I'm assuming not then I guess I'm going alone." He says with a shrug, giving the boys a proud smile, as he was nothing but happy in the current moment as they began to follow where the rest of the kids we're going into the gate that led to the entrance of the white house.

 

The boys just all gave him a dumbfounded look. They knew he was stupid , and got into quite the amount of trouble at times , but they never thought that he would actually do something like this.

 

"Louis this is the government we are talking about! You can't just sneak into the president's room or wherever you think he is, you will get arrested! You are 19 , you are old enough to go to prison and that's where you're heading if you actually do this." Liam says to the boy, trying to make him understand how bad of an idea this was.

 

"Mate he's right." Niall adds as he comes up between them with Gemma right next to him. "You can't just break into locked rooms of the white house what are you thinking?" He asks the boy with wide eyes, not being able to believe he was actually going to do something as stupid as this.

 

Louis just rolls his eyes at all of them, not feeling like dealing with this as he already had his own plan set up and only had so long to do it since it wasn't like this field trip was over night as well , and since this is technically still a school field trip they were expected to leave by 5, and it was already 11 thank's to the traffic.

 

"Look I don't care what you guys do, but honestly I have something I have to go do so if you guys aren't coming then I guess I'll see you later." He says with a shrug leaving the boys baffled behind him. He knew he heard the boys yelling after him as he began to weave in and out of the crowds, but he honestly had his mind set on what he wanted to do , and wasn't going to let anyone get in his way of what he wanted.

He began to walk in the lobby with a grin, spinning around in a circle as people trampled over him, giving him dirty glances, but he was just ecstatic. He didn't care about the importance of any this , or even why the White House was called the White House, all he cared about was President Styles , and hoping getting laid by him. He had even saved his virginity for the president as he waited his whole high school career for this.He had always known ever since he came to America and saw the president in the news for the first time that he wanted President Styles to be his first , and he was definitely going to find a way to make sure his wish came true.

 

He began to trail down the lobby disregarding all the artifacts and paintings scurried along the room, as he just began looking for an open doors or a way into the locked rooms. He had done his fair share of googling the white house layout and had a pretty good idea where the president would be in an hour like this, considering it was during the middle of the day and all. He knew the president was probably to busy to be in his room, and it wasn't even like he had a husband or boyfriend to have anything to do up there. He let out a snicker at this, before heading back to where he knew the presidents study was. There was a hallway that led to a big wooden door, Louis ran up to it in attempt of opening it, only to find it was locked.He let out a long sigh, thinking he was completely screwed , as he sat down next to the door. He knew the others were walking around, having a good time and probably having a laugh at something Niall or one of the boys had said. This only makes him become more frustrated, as he began to feel as though his luck was dispersing.

 

He begins to hear voices on the other side of the door, the first being a nasally and low sounding voice which makes Louis sigh in disappointment, until he hears the deep and husky voice he's been waiting for years to hear in real life. Louis starts to freak out , not knowing what to do , but knowing he will do anything to get in which is why he jumps up. He begins to knock on the wooden door shakily , hoping that they wouldn't freak out and call security or something. He's surprised when an older man with gray hair opens the door, and stares down at Louis with a nasty look.

 

"Can I help you?" He asks squinting his eyes, which were full of wrinkles, most of them looking like they were from stress and not from actual aging.

 

"Um yes hi my names Louis Tomlinson , and this may actually sound weird but I was hoping to have a talk with Mr.Styles? My class is here on a field trip , and I've always wanted to meet him, and I'm pretty sure I just heard him and I was hoping I'd be allowed in" He says, trying to keep his voice calm and collected at the end, and hoping he sounded formal enough for the man to allow him entry.

 

His hopes completely demolished as the older man , begins to laugh bitterly shaking his head. " Yeah and I want to be a millionaire , but obviously we don't all get our wants, so it would be best to beat it kid. The president doesn't have time for boys like you." he says with a roll of eyes.

 

Louis knows he has made it to far to back down now , and takes a deep breath and straightens his posture as he pushes his shoulders back. " Look I was quite nice when I asked before , so I'm going to ask again nicely in hopes maybe you'll see my point. I have traveled over an hour and a half to meet the president , and I would absolutely love it if you would just let me in , or even at least just let him come to the door and say a simple hello or such. I beg for this please." He says to the man, trying to put on the sympathy act for the man hoping he would say yes.

 

The older man pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance, and just shakes his head at the boy. "Whatever if it will get you to stop nagging I will go ask the president, but don't expect him to actually want to come down for some flamboyant, obnoxious kid." He says with a disgusted scowl towards Louis and he slams the door and heads up to where the president was. 

 

Louis lets out a squeal as he ignores every nasty thing the man had just said to him , and impatiently waits for the president to come down as he taps his feet lightly against the granite floor, as he waits for the president with a wide grin. He knew Harry Styles was quite the gentleman, and had quite the standard to live up to, and was always willing to meet new people. Louis scanned the room multiple times , hoping no one was paying attention to him so that they wouldn't want to have a chat with the president as well , since Louis just wanted it to be him and Mr.Styles, and absolutely no one else. He just hoped the older man would leave them to their privacy , and hopefully be left with a nicer security guard.

 

The door begins to open and Louis can't help the excited squeal that pops out of his mouth as he see's the president in his suit, and hair done back with gel , obviously have had being done professionally. He looked absolutely gorgeous , like he was a super model sex god of the sorts. Louis was practically drooling in front of the man, as he was about fifty times more beautiful in real life, than he was on TV or magazines. Louis knew he only had one chance , to make the man become completely admired over him , and he had to fulfill it.

 

"Hello Mr.Styles , My names Louis. Louis Tomlinson. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you , but it's always been a goal of mine to actually get to meet you." He says politely, casting a wide grin up at the larger man.

 

"Hello Louis, Gregory has told me a bit about you , he said you were practically banging the door down to meet me, but I think that was him just being a bit over dramatic." He says with a wink , with humor laced into his voice. " I would love to give you a proper , and please call me Harry , I hear Mr.Styles to much in a day." He says politely, rolling his eyes with a grin as he invites Louis in , allowing him full entrance into the hallway that led into multiple door ways.

 

Louis quickly nods, and walks into the hallway watching Harry close the door behind him. He couldn't believe he was actually getting this far into the president's house. He had of course always dreamed of this happening , but he always knew the odds were slim. He keeps himself collected on the outside, hands only shaking a bit ,even though inside he felt as though he was going to burst from excitement. He stares at the secret service men at each and every door , thinking it was a bit dramatic, but yet he still was happy to have gotten this far and wasn't going to let any of them ruin his day. Harry begins to lead the boy through a new hallway and coming across a closed-door, which he unlocks himself and allows Louis entry as he follows behind him. One of the many secret service men comes behind the boys , and whispers something into Harry's ear, to which Harry just simply nods and gives him a grin as he closes the door behind him and sits down. 

 

The room was huge , and was obviously somewhere that Harry spent a lot of time in. He had various pictures of his family scattered around his desk and neatly stacked papers that he was probably dealing with earlier. The thing that caught Louis eyes the most though was that there was no pictures of any type of boyfriend or anything on Harry's desk that would show that he had one or not. Harry had always been openly gay , he even said so as he was running for president, but there was just something about him that everybody loved that made him so likable he received almost every state's vote, even with his open sexuality. 

Louis began to take a seat in the soft leather chair that honestly was one of the nicest chairs he had ever seen. He lays back in it allowing the softness to sink around his body. He was always

 

"So Gregory mentioned you were here for some school trip of the sorts?" He asks the boy as he leans back against the chair, drawing his eyebrows together as he questioned the handsome blue-eyed boy.

 

"Yes, actually I'm a senior and part of my school's tradition is to come to the White House as part of an end of the school tradition. I guess it's basically the school's way of celebrating getting rid of us." He says with a laugh , rolling his eyes.

 

"I see. I know it's very nice to finally be out of school, I couldn't wait to get out of school when I was a senior. You have your whole life in front of you now Louis , free to do whatever you want, it's quite the opportunity." He murmurs to the boy with a smile , sounding more and more attractive with each word he spit out.

 

" I actually plan on being a teacher of the sorts, always have loved children and it would be something nice to do." He says with a shrug grinning at the man. "I mean obviously it's not gonna be as great as having a job like yours , but I think it's a decent start and I think I can make anything rather fun." He says with a wink to the man, hoping the man would play along with it and not kick him out.

 

Harry just smirked at the boy, shaking his head lightly as he let out a laugh. " A teacher would suit you nice. I do believe you could make anything worth while." He says with a nod, as he begins to eye the boy up and down. " I think that lovely accent of yours could be enchanting to listen to as well , I bet everyone would have their eyes all over you." He says huskily, biting his lip lightly as he looks into the blue-eyed boy.

 

Louis had honestly not expected the man to flirt back with him , and was quite shocked with his words. The man was honestly better than he had imagined. "Yes well coming over from England has definitely gotten me a reputation around as being the English boy." He says with a shrug , mustering all the courage he had and continued to look Harry in the eyes , even though he felt as though he was going to melt in Harry's gaze. " But I do fancy America a lot more , definitely more of my style, and the boys are a lot hotter." he says with a smirk , knowing since Harry was flirting with him and was okay with the other stuff he had said , that he probably wouldn't mind what Louis said.

Harry just shook his head at the boy , smiling humorously. "Quite the little cheek thing you are." He mumbles huskily, as begins to stand up and walk over to Louis. " So , would you like to have a tour of the house? I'm pretty sure I am a great tour guide and all." He says with a wink, holding out his hand to help the boy up. 

The boy smiles up at the man with a grin, accepting his offer and grabbing his hand as he let him pull him up. The man just smirked at him , and moved his hand around the boys waist loosely holding the boy to his side. They walk to the exit of the room, as Harry knocks on it twice and opens the door to see the security guard that had whispered in Harry's ear earlier. Harry just nods at the man as he takes a right leading down the hallway they had came in on. Louis takes the time to examine the hallway, since he hadn't really looked at it on the way in since he was so nervous and excited. Harry leads them to an open door that was a large dining room , that could easily seat 20 people. 

"I thought the tour should start out with a meal , because honestly I'm starved." He murmurs rubbing his stomach, as he sits down , motioning for the boy to do the same.

Louis practically drools at the sight of the man sitting at the table and rubbing his stomach. The man was dressed in a black, plush Burberry suit that fit his tall and lanky body so well that Louis could hardly even keep his eyes off the Man's torso. His shirt was even unbuttoned a bit. showing off his tanned chest. Louis tries his best to not stare at the boys chest as he was talking, and the way his plump lips let out husky words that could make Louis fall in over in pleasure and let Harry take him over right there. He honestly had not ever seen such a lovely sight in his whole life and wanted nothing but the man right now , he could hold off for a meal for various days if it mean he got to spend every minute with this man.

"Louis you can join me you know, I won't bite , maybe." He says with a wink , raising his eyebrows suggestively as he smirks at the boy.

"Y-yes , I know." He says with an embarrassed laugh, blushing a bit as goes over to where the man was sitting as he decides he may as well sit next to him and not across from him , if he only gets this one day he may as well be as close to the president as possible. He tries to walk as gracefully as he can , shaking his hips a bit each time he walks hoping to show off his best feature which obviously was his hips. He had always been told by various men , and even girls that anyone would fall for him just for the way his ass looked in his jeans , or the way the curves showed off his hips so nicely. Of course Louis agrees with them , he's not pretentious or anything, but anyone in the world could tell he had killer hips and a nice ass , it's just how it is. 

Louis sits down next to him in the cherry rose chair , that was probably worth more than he could ever afford in his own life time . He rolls his hands over the chairs arm, that had to be made out of one of the softest material of wood he had ever felt. He just wanted to savor this moment for his whole life , he honestly would be content living in a house like this with the president for his whole life , it would be so perfect . All he can imagine himself in Burberry outfits and the president in his Burberry suits, as Louis holds on to his side during his speeches smiling proudly up at the man as he delivered millions of men and women across the country a speech about whatever political issue was going on at the time , and at the end of it Harry would take Louis home and take out all of the stress out of his day in rough and passionate sex with Louis, to which Louis would do his best to please the man.

" I just told the chef to make some chicken Parmesan, I hope you don't mind but it's my favorite." He says with a grin before adding " But of course if you don't like it I can ask him to cook something else as well , but I must tell you that you'd be missing out as he makes a killer chicken Parmesan." He says with a shrug, raising his eyebrows questionably at the boy as he awaits for a response. 

Louis stares at the boy with a grin as anything with chicken was his favorite , and even if it wasn't he would still force it down his throat just to make the president happy. He would never decline anything the president offered him , and especially not one of his favorite meals. He knew the president was a nice man , but he absolutely couldn't believe he would even tell the chef to cook something else for some 19 year old boy who he hardly even knew , but then again he was Mr.Styles and that was one of his traits everyone loved about him.

"Anything that's a favorite of yours is amazing I'm sure , so I will definitely take some." He says with a delightful smile that meets his eyes as he stares at the man with as much glee that he can muster, not even being able to hold back the excitement that for some reason hasn't even died down since when he first got here.

He picks up on the man's stare back at him as he talks , it almost seems as though its mixed with being pleased and maybe something else like lust or desire, but Louis quickly brushes it off as he doubts the president could ever have a desire for a common boy such as himself. He honestly just hopes this memory will be enough to last him a lifetime since the president hardly had any time left in office as this was already his 7th year so he only had one year left , until he would practically be out of sight and go to wherever he desires, which meant Louis chances of ever meeting him again probably super slim , as he will probably go off and meet some other man and live his life happily with him, and leave Louis for the dust.

He's surprised as the food comes out so quickly with two servers both dressed in white suits with black ties adorning their outfit , as well as a head pieces in both of their ears. They both set the boys food on the table in front of them with serious looks , not giving the boy as much respect as they do to Harry , but Louis knows that's simply because they don't owe Louis anything since he was a nobody when it came to politics and hell he wasn't even an actual American born since his roots were back in England.

He eagerly goes for his food, smiling in delight as he smells the delicious scent of the food fill his nostrils. He hadn't ever smelled something that smelled so sweet, yet was overpowered with the intoxicating smell of the Parmesan sauce as well. It smelled heavenly, and looked as though it was something that belonged in a painting, even though it was just simply chicken with Parmesan, it was more then that in Louis eyes.

In his eyes it was Louis first official date with Harry as he sits next to him, admiring the cheeky grin he would find every time he would look over as he began to eat the food, taking a bite and feeling the immense pleasure fill his mouth. He hadn't ever ate something so deliciously exquisite, as he was used to just having a sandwich or something of the sorts for dinner, since most nights his mum worked at the hospital late nights and it was more of a fend for yourself kind of night.

"Harry this is heavenly." He tells the boy with a pleased grin continuing to scoop up the chicken with his fork as he cut off the pieces, with a content sigh.

"I'm glad you think so. When I say something is very good, I don't lie." He tells the boy with a smug smile, taking small bites of his food as he stares at the boy with an amused look at the boy continues to practically plow the food in his mouth due to the immense holiness the food endured.

"I can't believe I'm actually eating this, this is much better than frozen TV dinners." He says with a roll of eyes, laughing as he looks up at Harry beautiful jade eyes with a smile. Absolute admired by the way the man looked at him, as he was the only one in the room, which was true if you didn't count the far wall near the door, which of course Louis didn't.

Harry just simply shakes his head at the boys response, shaking his head as he pushed the large plate he had half ate away. Louis felt a tad bit self conscious since he was practically almost done with his plate, but couldn't stop himself as he continued to eat the chicken, as he knew he wouldn't have anything as heavenly as this for a while, probably ever again.

Louis finally pushes his plate a bit to the middle, rubbing his tummy a bit as he feels a food baby bump form to his tummy as it always did. Louis had always had a larger appetite, specially for his size which is why he always had to remain so physically active in school, or else he would have been to large to even fit through the school doors. It also didn't help that when he hung out with Niall and Liam, they would practically eat their weight in food and would leave Louis feeling like he was the one who didn't eat enough to keep up with the rest of the boys.

"So Harry didn't know you were such a bird when it came to eating." He tells the man rolling his eyes at how little he had ate. "I'm pretty sure my sisters eat more than you, and that's saying something." He says lightly teasing, as he folds his arms across his chest, looking up at the man with a smirk.

"Well my deepest apologies I don't have the metabolism of a 19 year old hyperactive boy, which I mean in the best way, or a few young girls." He tells the boy with a shrug, lightly nudging him in the side with a smirk,teasing the boy slightly.

Louis just simply glares at him playfully shaking his head. He knew the president was right , he was quite the hyperactive boy , so he really couldn't think of too many smart thing's to say back. He was quite surprised the president was so easy going , and teasing though , as he thought he had just acted as though on the camera's and media. This day was really going well for Louis , and he was definitely looking forward to wherever the next room they were going in. If the kitchen was this fun , he knew that all the other rooms would be just as great. He really was really hoping the next room would lead to the president's own bedroom, as he desperately needed the president to see him as more than a 19 year old teenager, so Louis had to show the president his deep maturity , showing he could be what the president wanted.

"I think we should go see your bedroom next , yeah?" He asks curiously with a smirk , lightly hinting suggestively at what he wanted through his eyes. "I've always wanted to see where you slept , and thought of your mesmerizing speeches at night." he adds with wide eyes full of excitement , hoping the man would buy it and allow the boy to go into his room , where he could seduce him further.

From what Louis can observe , Harry's eyes widen a bit , staring at the boy in shock in his bluntness. Louis really begins to fear at this moment that the man's going to say no and kick him out, as he had already done enough for him. Louis begins to tilt his head, waiting for the man's answer with a quizzically look , as he impatiently waited. He knew the worst that the president could say is no, and kick him out , or have his body guards do it for him. Louis just hopes whatever the outcome is , that he won't be thrown outside , or even worse be told to his mum as he had already promised he wouldn't get into trouble today , and knowing full well his mum would be displeased at his actions of trying to seduce the president , not thinking she would find it as humorous or enjoyable as the boy.

Harry bites his lip , staring at the boy as he bites his lip, examining the boy fully. He begins to surprisingly nod his head , agreeing with the question Louis had asked before. "I guess so why not , I mean I guess it really wouldn't be a proper tour without seeing my room anyways." He says with a wink to Louis , beginning to stand up as he brushes his posh suit , casting his hand downwards for Louis to grab as well.

Louis takes his hand , fitting his smaller hand into the mans larger and rougher hand. He allows Harry to pull him up , grinning as he practically pulls the boy up so easily with hardly any strength omitted since he was already quite built from the amount of time he was travelling , and working out. Louis didn't understand how he managed to stay so well in shape though , even with the constant working out , even as little of food he ate today for their dinner was probably enough calories for the whole day just because of how thick and fattening the food the chef made for them was. Louis just simply shook his head , following Harry out of the room into the exquisite hallway it lead to. He was so excited , not being able to believe the man was actually letting him see his own personal bedroom , which he knew definitely wasn't on the normal tour.

Harry leads him down a series of hallways, taking a whole bunch of turns that Louis knew he wouldn't be able to remember even if he actually tried to, which wasn't going to happen since he was so engrossed in Harry and the way his eyebrows scrunched together as he made his way down each and every single long hallway. Louis legs begin to grow tired as he continues to follow Harry , feeling as though each hallway just went on and on , until he finally reaches a stop, almost running into Harry due to lack of attention. Louis simply sheepishly smiles at him , hoping he wasn't angry.

Harry simply just shakes his head at the boy , shooting him a smile before opening the large wooden door , that was at least 10 feet in height , making the boy feel very petite as he walked into the large room. His mouth immediately falls agape, not being able to believe his eyes. The whole room was decorated so elegantly , Louis could hardly catch his breath as he looked around , taking in all the furniture and rugs it held. The walls had a creamy white tint to them , lighting up the whole room , along with the chandelier in the middle of the bedroom that looked as though it was taken from a movie. The whole room was perfect with white and grey rugs lined up accordingly , ever so perfectly. It looked as though a professional designer had built this just for Harry , matching his needs perfectly. Louis began to let his eyes drift a bit to the side, noticing the large bed that could easily fit five people on it , if not more. 

"Harry it's beautiful." Louis mumbles in shock , still not being able to fully process how Harry actually live here by himself. The room its self was almost as large as Louis house , and definitely a whole lot larger then his room. "Don't you ever grow lonely though? Living in this room all by yourself?" He asks questionably , raising his eyebrows a hair, trying to sound as seductive as possible as he really needed his plan to work through.

"I do actually, Usually I will just end up reading a book or something to keep my self entertained, but I must agree it does get quite lonely with no one to share it with." He agrees with a shrug, taking a step towards Louis with a grin. " I really do wish I had someone to share it with , possibly someone whose petite and adorable , and just so happens to be in my room as I speak?" He murmurs huskily , getting within a foot of the boy.

Louis just stares at shock up at the man , blushing lightly as he feels the heat of his cheeks flame up , staring up at the man with lust. It had surprised him that Harry of all people would actually want to share a room with him , and actually was going along with his plan. Louis thought he was going to have to work harder to get his plan to work , but at the rate it was going now , Louis knew it wouldn't take much to get Harry to agree with whatever he said. 

Louis takes a step forward, enclosing the space between them so he was practically flushed up again Harry, as he leans forward up onto his tiptoes to whisper into the boys ear. "Fuck me , please." He murmurs huskily , lightly breathing into his ear , as he pulls back waiting for his reaction , which of course is just as Louis had hoped for.

Harry takes no time to hesitate as he practically grabs the boy by his waist, encircling his hands around it as he pressed his mouth against the boys. Louis works his mouth against the man's , letting his tongue enter his mouth , swirling his tongue in the man's mouth with a sigh. His lips felt so perfect pressed up against Harry's and hadn't even realized that they were inching closer and closer to the bed until Louis feels the back of his thigh's meet the bed. Louis begins to work his fingers around the bottom of Harry's shirt, inching it up so that he could pull it up over his head. He breaks the kiss slowly , as he pulls it off , along with his suit jacket, making his way down to Harry's buttons of his pants.

Harry was absolutely perfect underneath his suit , his tanned body was lusciously toned , making Louis practically drool at the site. He fumbles with Harry's buttons nervously , as he sheepishly grins up at him , finally undoing his buttons and slipping his pants down , leaving Harry in just his his boxers. Louis can hardly look away from the man as he stands in front of him, so beautifully sculpted from his head to his feet , looking as though he were some heavenly angel who came down to capture Louis heart. 

Harry begins to grab Louis bottom of his shirt , captivating his eyes in a stare as he begins to pull it up. " Your sure your okay with this love , right?" He asks hesitantly , with caution in his eyes as he slowly traces patterns underneath Louis shirt , earning a quiet moan out of him. Louis, who can hardly even mumble out a yes , simply just nods his head quickly, not being able to wait any longer as he stares at Harry desperately needing his touch. 

"Yes please Harry." He finally mumbles out , pressing his tummy forward into his hands as he relaxes into his touch , just wanting the him to hurry up with the process as he grows impatient. "Need you now." He grumbles pressing his hands against Harry's and guiding his hands upwards along with his shirt. He does the same thing for his pants , practically rushing Harry throughout the whole process as he can't wait any longer , already feeling his length swell in the restriction in his boxers as he awaits for Harry to make the next move , as he lowers himself onto the bed, fully spreading himself out for Harry.

Harry stands above him , watching him with every move as he lays out across the bed for him , stripping out of his boxers to let his hardened length free as he crawls on top of the boy reattaching his lips to his once again , as he pulls down Louis boxers , which led to Louis letting out a gasp , and tilting his hips upwards. Harry begins to squeeze Louis thighs, running his hands up and down the boys leg , earning little gasps and moans to emit from the boys mouth. He keeps doing this all the way up to Louis entrance before entering a finger into the boys entrance , and swirling it around, earning a strangled moan from the boy. He wasn't completely foreign to fingering , but had never actually had anyone do it to him.

"Harry oh my god." He moans feeling his entrance being stretched , but still having a bit of pleasure on top of it as Harry's long fingers begin to prob up to his prostate hitting right where Louis felt his body shudder in please. He began to breathe hard , not being able to stay completely still and cringing a bit as Harry enters a second finger , feeling his walls being stretched all over again. He feels Harry's worried glance down on him , but doesn't want him to stop , as he knows he has to go through with this as he bites his lips tilting his hips upwards to help the boy find his prostate, as he knew his long fingers could reach it. Louis practically squeals in relief and pleasure as the his fingers reach his prostate once again, feeling his whole body shudder once again , and precum beginning to drip out of his length.

"I'm ready Harry" He tells the boy with a nod , wanting nothing right now but the boy in him as he can hardly keep his hips down as they buck with need. He knew Harry's size was large as he takes it all in , watching his length that was hardened against his stomach , that was probably going to rip him open. Louis gulps watching the boy pull away and go to grab something out of the counter , which Louis realizes is a condom.

"Just relax baby okay? We can take it slow , I'll be gentile and stop whenever you want if you so desire." He promises the boy as he pulls the condom onto his length, smiling sown at the boy as he begins to slowly move his length to the boys entrance, propping himself on his elbows on each side of Louis. "Just take a big breath love okay? It won't hurt the whole time I promise." He tells the boy as he slowly begins to push his length in with a sigh , closing in eyes in relief.

Louis scrunches his eyes closed , cringing as the boy pushes past his barriers , filling him completely. Louis struggles to remember to breathe , trying desperately to push away the pain as quickly as possible just wanting to be as perfect for Harry as possible. He knows that eventually the burning will go away and be mixed with pleasure. Louis is very thankful to have Harry , as he knew some others wouldn't be as nice and sympathetic towards Louis , as Harry was , which is why Louis knows he owes the boy everything he's got.

Louis finally, after a few beats, begins to feel the burning in his ass die down , feeling the pleasure begin to take over , which is what leads him to nodding at the boy tilting his hips up , to encourage Harry to continue. "Please Harry" He mumbles with a groan , needing the boy to continue as he feels desperate for any kind of movement in him. He gasps loudly as the boy begins to thrust in and out of him , pushing completely forward each time so that their hips would be pushed together with each thrust. He grabs onto Harry's shoulders as he desperately needs something to grab onto, scratching lightly with each thrust.

Harry begins to pick up the pace as he leans forward , drifting most of his weight onto the boy as he leans his head back , closing his eyes as he thrusts in and out of the boy while letting out a few moans. "Louis your so tight, so good." He whimpers as he begins to move his hands to the boys forearm gripping it tightly , knowing he would leave bruises, but not being able to care as he gets lost in the movement , feeling himself begin to become closer to his climax. He takes Louis length into his hand , pumping him up and down as he collects the precum off his slit with his thumb , slowly moving his hand up and down his length. "I want you to come at the same time as me, can you do that baby?" He asks with a pant as he feels the sweat beading at his forehead with each thrust leading to him feeling more and more closer.

"Y-yes" Louis gasps as he feels Harry grab his length , feeling himself about to become undone by Harry's touch on his length. He can hardly tell what's giving the more pleasure , Harry's hand on his length pumping away , or his dick filling him up with each and every thrust , but he can't even care as he feels complete pleasure begin to fill up in the pit of his stomach. He continues to meet Harry's thrusts halfway now , as he feels himself coming undone very quickly , and knowing he was about to hit his climax. "Harry can't wait any longer" He whines as he bucks wildly in his hand, feeling his cum squirt out onto his chest and Harry's hand with a pant, trying to regain his breathing as he rides out his orgasm.

Harry comes soon after, splitting his seed into the boy as well, riding it out into the boy, before collapsing with deep breathing onto the boy. The room begins filled with silence besides the boys breathing , as Harry slowly pulls out , continuing to lay out on top of the boy as he begins to regain his composure and breathing. Harry hadn't ever been with anyone else as young as Louis , and could hardly even believe he had managed to get someone like him in his bed since he hadn't exactly planned on this happening when he let him in , though he had been quite attracted to him since he first saw him walk in.

"You were amazing love." Harry whispers against the boys neck with a smile. "I didn't think you had it in you , but you managed to stick through." He says with a proud smile, pushing the boys sweaty sex hair back with a shake of his head as he pulls up , disposing of the used condom, before cuddling back into Louis side. Louis simply shook his head in disbelief, as he was amazed at what had just happened and was lost for words.

"Does this mean I will get to be the one to fill up your loneliness in this huge room of yours?" He asks with a smirk propping himself up on his elbows to see the boy better, as he knew Harry wouldn't simply throw him away as easily as he did the condom. Louis just hoped that whatever the outcome was, that he at least got to spend the rest of the day with him, to excuse him from having to go back to his classmates at the moment. 

"I think it means you and I will definitely be spending more time together, as I don't think I can let you go that easily." He says with a chuckle into the boys side. "And we will definitely be eating some more of that Chicken Parmesan." He adds with a wink , before collapsing onto the bed next to boy , allowing himself to completely cuddle into the boy , letting his eyes flutter closed as he began to fall asleep blissfully with the boy curled in his arms.


End file.
